Cahill family
The Cahill Family is the (until the recent discovery of the Vespers) most powerful family in human history. Founded by Gideon Cahill and his wife, Olivia Cahill, around the 16th century, it was split up in a fire that destroyed Gideon's laboratory and created the five branches -''' Lucian,''' Ekaterina, [[Tomas|'Tomas']],' Janus', and [[Madrigal|'Madrigal']]. Famous Cahills It is almost impossible to find one significant figure in history that is born after the 1500's that not a Cahill. As said above, the Cahill family is split into 5 separate branches, the Ekaterinas, Tomas, Janus, Lucians and the Madrigals. Each branch has it's own distinct qualities that seperate the different Cahill branches. Ekaterina Branch The Ekaterina ("Ekat" for short) prize ingenuity, inventiveness, and curiosity. Brilliant scientists and inventors are members of this branch. Their former leader was Bae Oh, who was arrested with the help of Alistair Oh (his nephew), for the murder of Alistair's father and the assault and battery of Alistair himself. Alistair is the supposed new leader of the Ekats after the Book Series One. This branch was founded by Katherine Cahill. Janus Branch The Janus love the arts. Creative artists (art ranges from writing to painting to espionage to rapping) hail from this branch. Their current leader is Cora Wizard. Jonah Wizard is part of the Janus branch. Jane Cahill founded this branch. Lucian Branch The Lucians are leaders and spies. Due to the fact that some Lucians are ruthless and have an affinity for using poison, they are typically the most feared branch, besides the Madrigals. Their leaders were Vikram and Isabel Kabra. It is suspected that Ian and Natalie became the new leaders when Isabel was arrested. Irina Spasky is also a Lucian, but she died in a fire saving Amy, Dan and Alistair Oh. Luke Cahill founded this branch. Tomas Branch The Tomas are athletes, explorers, and warriors. This branch, currently led by Ivan Kleister, values endurance and strength above all. The Holts are the only Tomas in the books. It is notable that the Tomas were first on the moon (Neil Armstrong) instead of the Ekaterinas. Thomas Cahill founded this branch. Madrigal Branch The Madrigals are the most feared Cahills of all. Their goal is to reunite the Cahill family.If a branch obtains too much power or clues, the Madrigals will destroy buildings and if necessary, kill. The Madrigals are extremely secretive and highly skilled. They tend to have members that are the heroes of history and some notorious people (William Shakespeare is one example). Grace Cahill was the Madrigal leader (revealed in book 7 secrets), but she left the branch to Fiske Cahill and Dan and Amy when she died. Due to Fiske's age Amy and Dan might become the new branch leaders. When the Madrigals want to tell people that the Cahill Family will be united again the use a C. If they want to frighten someone, they use a M. More than half of Nobel Peace Prize winners are Madrigals. Madeleine Cahill founded this branch in order to get the Cahill Family together again. They are the only branch to not have a serum in their DNA. Category:Cahill Family Category:Families Category:Leaders Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Master Serum Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Books Category:Clues Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Founders Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Branch Info Category:Clues